Jasper Thann
A distant relative of the Thann family of Waterdeep, Jasper cut his teeth on archaeology exploring his grandfather's cellars under the city of Waterdeep. Fearless, curious, loudmouthed, and strangely lucky, he quickly gained a reputation for exploring ruins most sane adventurers left untouched. Syndra Silvane heard the rumors and hired him for several excursions. Jasper has found many historical artifacts and sold them or passed them on to institutes of learning, but two expeditions changed the course of his life. In a derelict temple of a Chultan earth cult hidden on the Sword Coast, he found a glossy jet snake with glowing red gems for eyes. When he touched it, it animated and attacked him, burrowing into his chest and wrapping around his heart. Jasper was surprised to awake the next morning, with a horrible scar and instinctual connection to the plane of earth. In his most recent expedition, Jasper fell down a mine shaft leading deep into an ancient pirate hideout. Separated from his companions, battered from the fall, and near dead from encounters with ancient skeletal guardians, he stumbled into a room where A Just End to Sorrows sat ponderously. Awoken suddenly, Just End knew only that he must return to Chult, from whence the pirates had stolen him away. He healed Jasper, and together they fought their way to the surface. Since emerging from that dungeon they have traveled together, Just End providing insight and counsel while Jasper schools Just End in modern language and customs. Jasper's easy charm and bumbling curiosity help to smooth over Just End's awkwardness with ephemeral mortals, while Just End is a walking piece of history always there to pull Jasper out of the jaws of death. Just End has a unique perspective, seeing mortals as a collective swarm washed on the waves of history. Rumors and stories have spread far about the stone man and walking suit of armor. With a keen grasp of history and commanding presence, they have an easy time entertaining a crowd with legends and songs. Jasper's older brother Amaryl has long been the ambitious son. He is working his way into the favor of the richest Thanns and building an archaeological career rivaling Jasper's, mostly through subcontracting rather than going out on his own. A successful archaeological expert in his own right, he has not had the same flashy discoveries and resents Jasper, who he believes is just a lucky upstart. Amaryl has found just as many art pieces and scholarly objects, but he is still searching for a groundbreaking discovery like Jasper's snake or Just End. While he searches, he uses his diplomatic and financial power to try and sabotage Jasper. As a response to the constant belittlement and one-uppance Amaryl showered him with, Jasper is determined to build a reputation that far exceeds Amaryl's. Syndra Silvane's summons led Just End and Jasper towards Chult, the origin of Jasper's curse and the location of Just End's True Hero. Losing his friend Dolar at the hands of a Hag made Jasper realize death was not an abstract concept from children's stories. His adventures in Chult have shown him a more dangerous and confusing side of life, and strange dreams have plagued him ever since setting foot on its strange soil. Seeing his longtime friend Just End channel the aspect of an absent god only to be abandoned by the Hero he sought for so long shook Jasper's faith in his mission and his own strength. He set out for Chult seeking fame and fortune, but he worries Dolar will not be the last friend he bids farewell. What use is heroism if no one lives to tell the story? Jasper doesn't sleep as soundly as he used to. His dreams grow more vivid with every mile southward, and they have begun slipping beyond the bounds of sleep. Even when he lies awake, staring at the roof of his tent, visions of scales slither past his eyes. His dreams are filled with prophecies of destruction and imbued throughout with an overwhelming hunger. The dreams aren't nightmares to him, however: he has begun to see the chaotic beauty in them. It was not chance that led Jasper to Syndra Sylvane's mansion: something greater is pulling him southward. He is beginning to feel that his connection to the element of earth is only a means to an end, and his true power lies buried somewhere beneath the volcanic stone of this strange continent.